(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water-immersible seats for use at the edges of swimming pools, on the sides of boats, and over the rims of hydrotherapy equipment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to be used in conjunction with a water environment, chairs and seats have been subjected to modification and adaptation to fit particular situational requirements. For example, chairs and seats have been adapted for use in bathtubs for persons required to take sitting baths in the treatment of medical and physical disorders. Seats have been adapted for weight-trimming use on sailboats by providing means for allowing a sailor to place his weight outboard of the sailboat.